pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 1
Pallet Town You will start out in your room. Walk over to your PC and you can find a . Afterwards, head downstairs. Talk to your mom if you wish, then head outside. Proceed north to the exit of Pallet Town (toward ). Professor Oak chases you down, imploring that you come to his Lab with him before embarking further. Once inside the Lab, you'll meet up with Blue, who is waiting ever so impatiently to get his Pokémon from Oak. You get to choose your Starter Pokémon first, however. Choose the one you like the best. Blue will then take the Starter that is strong against the one you chose. * is perfect for beginners. It can easily mop up Pokémon in the , , and s, and resists the Pokémon in the and s. It is also unaffected by the status ailment due to it being part . Bulbasaur (and ) may have trouble with the and s, but at that point in the game you should have some great Pokémon to back it up. Bulbasaur's final form, , is capable of learning , a useful move when facing Pokémon. * is the most difficult Pokémon for beginners to use, since it will be at a disadvantage early on. However, it learns at level 13, which gives it a fighting chance at the . Adding to this, its disadvantages are done with after the . While Charmander's (and 's) only real advantage is at the , you will still be able to deal with the remaining Gyms fairly well. Its final evolution, , is noted for being quite powerful, and is capable of learning to deal with its and weaknesses. * is the second-easiest for beginners. It can defeat the , , and s without much effort, but can do little against the and s. Squirtle's (and 's) movepool is relatively limited, and it may have trouble against the other Pokémon in the . Squirtle's final evolution, , is capable of learning and moves like and to cover its weaknesses. As you try to leave, Blue will stop you and you'll be in your first battle. If the chose : If the chose : If the chose : will explain a few basics of battling. Remember that you do have a that you picked up from your room. Just keep hitting your opponent with the move that does damage. For and , this is ; has instead. At this point, the chances of winning are about the same, regardless of what Starter you chose. No matter what the outcome, Blue will leave the Lab. You can now leave as well and head up towards . Route 1 There's not much to do yet on Route 1. You don't have any s yet, but you can speak to the man by the ledges nearby. He says he works at the Viridian City Poké Mart and gives you a free . You can choose to level up your Starter Pokémon by battling wild and , but that's about it. Keep heading north to reach Viridian City. Viridian City When you first come to Viridian City, stop at the Pokémon Center to heal, if needed. Now you can explore a little. You will notice the is closed. You will eventually be back later to deal with it. Head to the Poké Mart and the cashier asks the player to deliver to Professor Oak. Pallet Town Head back down through again and back down to Pallet Town. Go to Oak's Lab and talk to Oak. You will automatically give him his , and then Blue will come in. gives both of you a Pokédex, an encyclopedia used for recording caught Pokémon. He will also give you both five s. Blue will become cocky and say he doesn't need help, but that he will borrow a from his sister and tell her not to give you one. Go to Daisy's house and she'll end up giving you a anyway. Viridian City Go back up to Viridian City. You can also catch the Pokémon on now that you have s. You can go buy things at the Poké Mart now, if you want. With your in hand, head to the town's north edge and speak to the old man standing about. While talking to him, he teaches you about catching Pokémon, then gives you the , which can provide some tutorials. Go west to . Route 22 Route 22 is a dead end right now, but you can find some new Pokémon. Fill up your team, and train if necessary, then go north of the patch of grass and start going left. Blue will stop you and challenge you to another battle. If the chose : If the chose : If the chose : All he has done is add a to his roster and leveled it and his Starter up. After beating him again, he leaves. We can't go further on this route because this is the way to and the Pokémon League at the end of the game. So head back to Viridian City, use the Pokémon Center if necessary, and head up to . Route 2 All this route is, at least at this point, is a path that connects Viridian City to Pewter City. The actual route is in two parts, separated by Viridian Forest, which you now need to get through. Viridian Forest Check the tree near the entrance for a hidden , then follow the trail to the northwest to reach a in the tall grass. Turn around and head for the southeast corner to get a . Head north for another , then turn west. Zigzag through the trees, then collect another from the clearing. Trek through the tall grass to fight Sammy and find another , then exit through the gate to re-emerge on , and continue north to Pewter City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen